Time to Hit the Showers!
by NERD1144
Summary: Danny/Jez. It's a smutty one-shot!


1As the hot water rolled down his tense back, Jez quickly shut his eyes. Though, closing them seemed like the last thing he wanted to do since an even more wet and beautiful Danny Miller stood next to him. Naked.

He sighed and brushed his hand through his wet hair, making it stick up. Multiple scenarios ran through Jez's head that didn't involve his best mate in the shower also.

Jez didn't have to wait long though, as BB stepped out of the shower and got dressed.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" He nods to the blonde and he smile back.

"Yeah, I'll be out in twenty."

The sound of the bathroom door seemed to echo as it proclaimed that Danny and Jez were the only ones left in the showers.

"You excited about the final show?" Danny asked, seemingly oblivious to Jez's thoughts.

Jez shook his head to clear his mind of a naked Danny bending to his every will and answered the curious brunette.

"Absolutely. Though, it would've been great if my dad could be here." Jez leaned forward against the tile wall and put his head on his arms.

Danny copied his actions but leaned more to the side so that he was facing Jez.

"I know but at least you've got us. I mean Lola will probably be throwing glitter at you the whole time and BB will support you, so will I."

Jez laughed at the Lola comment and smiled at Danny. "We have the weirdest friends, you know that?"

"Yeah."

The two chuckled quietly as they turned around to continue washing themselves.

"And it really doesn't help if you've kissed them all, does it?" Jez joked, looking over at Danny with a smirk.

Danny was silent. His face contemplative as stepped toward Jez. Thinking he offended him, Jez turned toward Danny and bit his lip.

"Sorry, Danny. That was rude of –" Jez was cut off as Danny grabbed hold of Jez's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Danny's eyes darkened as he looked into Jez's blue ones.

"Not all of them." Danny said. This only confused Jez more.

"What are you talking about, Danny?"

"You said that I've kissed all my friends." He smirked. "That's not true. I haven't kissed you yet."

Jez was beyond shocked but his mind was stuck on the last word Danny said. 'Yet'. His blue eyes flickered to Danny's lips as Danny raised his other hand and placed it on Jez bare hip.

"What about Claudine or Lauren or the fact that you're not gay?" Jez questioned, his mind slowly clouding over with lust.

"Who says I'm not?" Danny retorted with a tiny smile.

"Well, with my own eyes I saw you kiss Lauren and Claudine, who by the looks of it are both girls."

Danny slid his hand from Jez's hip over his stomach gently rubbing as he moved further up.

"Jez, stop talking, okay?" Danny whispered in the blonde's ear. All Jez could do was nod his head as Danny's lips descended on his. That was when Jez lost all control.

He released Danny's hand and grabbed a hold of Danny's neck with both of his hands. Pulling the brunette's warm and wet body against his, the two boys let out a groan.

Their lips slid against the others as the steaming water fell around them, increasing the heat that radiated between them. One of Danny's hands slid down Jez's back, pulling him as close as possible.

Breaking away for some much needed air, Danny pressed his lips against Jez's jaw, making the other boy moan lightly. The brunette placed feather-like kisses across his collarbone and down his chest.

Jez leaned against the tiled wall with his head lolling backward as Danny's hot mouth encases his length. A loud moan erupts from Jez's mouth when Danny's teeth lightly grazed his skin and Jez grabbed a hold of Danny's curls to hold him in place.

His hips jutted out as Danny released him as he was on the edge. Growling with need, Jez pulled Danny up for another heated kiss and reached down in between them to grab a hold of Danny's length.

Slowly and teasingly, Jez stroked him causing a slight gasp and a moan to erupt from Danny's swollen lips.

"Jez," Danny gasped out his name. "If you – you keep doing – that – I'm gunna –" It was too late, Jez pumped him one more time as Danny came all over his hand and onto the shower floor.

With a smirk Jez lifted Danny's head to look into his eyes. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips as he slowly turned him around, pushing his stomach against the tiled wall.

The blonde slid against Danny's back and whispered in his ear, "Are you sure?" The warmth of his breath against his ear almost made Danny come again.

He craned his neck to capture Jez's lips in a sweet kiss and then he nodded his head, "Yes. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

And with those assuring words, Jez grabbed onto the wall in front of him and slowly pushed into Danny. The curly-haired boy bit his lip and leaned his head against Jez's shoulder as he thrusted in and out of him.

Their moaning was in synch and their hands managed to interlace again as they rode both of their orgasms at the same time. Jez stayed inside of Danny for a while after they came down from their high.

The blonde boy leaned his head on Danny's shoulder. "Are you okay?" With a nod, Danny turned his head to look into Jez's eyes.

"Never been better."

The two boys smiled at eachother and leaned in for another hot kiss not realizing that the water had been cold for quite some time.


End file.
